Missed feeling
by Pppcccaaa
Summary: Naruto comes home after a long mission and founds his girlfriend in his bed.


Hello everyone , hope you enjoy this story . I'm sorry for my mistakes . English isn't my basic language.

[_**DISCLAIMER**_]:Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto. I don't make money writing this story.

[**_SUMMARY_**]:Naruto comes home and finds his girlfriend on his bed.

After a long mission, everything Naruto wanted was to go home, to sleep in his comfortable bed. It was still quite early, so his report to the Hokage could wait until morning. What he didn't expect to see, once he got home, was the slender figure of his girlfriend streched on the bed, clenching the sheets with power. How did she get there? Well, he gave her some time ago a key to his house and told her to come whenever she wanted. Hinata was spread on the bed, wearing one of his shirts si some small lace panties. A magnific picture .

Suddenly, a bark made him recover from his trance. Hinata began to breathe harder and harder. Concerned, Naruto sat next to her in bed. Her body began to tremble. He gently took her in his arms.

"Hinata, love" he whispered.

"Mmm, Na-Naruto -"

"Shh. You're having a nightmare. It's alright."

Her hug began to intensify. Her nails began to scrach his back, and her head was deeply burried in his chest.

Too soothe her, a plan came in his mind. Thanks to his pervy master, Jiraya, and his books, Naruto knew a good way to make her feel safe and to make her nightmare dissapear.

His eyes were locked on her puffy lips, and at the same time Hinata ajar eyes were meserized by her lover handsome face. She thought that it was a dream, not realizing that the one in front of her was the real Naruto, that everithyng was real.

Descending slowly, his lips touched hers, feeling their shape. They kissed like this for a short while, closed mouth kisses, smooth and pure, until Hinata took the lead and licked his lower lip, then his upper one.

"Hmm. Ramen?" whispered Naruto , enjoying the well known taste of ramen on his lips.

Wanting more, he depended the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside of her mouth, playing with her tongue, licking every inch of her . Such a great feeling, his favourite dish and his sweet girlfrien taste, into one.

In an instant ,her shirt vanished, so did his, their bodies tangled together. Inhaling her sweet strawberry scent, he wanted to explore every inch of her body,to send tremors over her. Her small hands found place in his blonde locks ,carresing his head.

In that moment all Naruto wanted was to pleasure his girlfriend, to fill her with love. Adjusting his arousal through his pants, that begged to be free, he positioned himself between her legs.

"Hinata, I want to make you feel good. So ,you just have to stay there and relax ,ok baby?"

"Ok."said Hinata lovingly.

His greedy tongue worked her, exploring, giving some love to her beautiful breasts, so full and so perfect. He then descended to the main course. He parted her thights, accomodating between them. Smelling her arousal, he put aside her panties, and appreciated her shaven mound. Pink and gliterry, that pussy begged to be licked.

His fingers parted her, licking her from base to the hilt, enjoying the sounds filled the air, filled his head with hunger. His pace accelerated, so that Hinata became just a puddle of sobs and moans.

"It feels so good! Don't stop…"

"I won't, sweetie."he began to bite her little clitoris.

Two fingers added, he stretched her pussy, feeling how her walls were squishing him. His little friend was twitching in his pants. He watched in awe how her body expressions hecame heretic. Still thrusting his fingers inside her, he rosed, pushing his forehead on hers.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" said Hinata , struggling to not let her lashes close .

"I want to watch you come."he moaned , toying with her earlobe.

"Now, look at me" he demanded.

She did it obediently. Their noses were centimeters apart, eyes full of want staring at each other. On inpulse, Hinata began to set a pace on Naruto's hands, knowing she was close. He let her have her way, kissing her nose and whispering words of encouragement and admiration to his love.

When her orgasm hit, her body spasmed, her muscles and limbs relaxed, feeling satisfaction pour within her.

"Mmm. That's my girl."purred Naruto stroking her hair.

"Naruto"- said Hinata after coming down from her high-"welcome home."

"I'm home. And I'm happy you were here. This mean so much to me, Hinata."

Feeling embarrassed, she couldn't look in his eyes anymore. He wasn't suppose to come home yet, but she missed him, so the only way to soothe her sorrow was to come at his house, and feel surrounded by his masculin scent. So,how could she tell him the embarrassing cause of her coming there.

"Hinata? You're alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm happy that I'm here too,Naruto. I want to make you happy because you deserve …"

"So?"he asked curiously.

"So,let me make you feel good too. Let me soothe your body and your heart. I…I still want to continue what we were doing."

He gulped. He couldn't believe his cute little Hinata was so perfect... and so his.

Rising off the bed, he took off his pants and boxers, freeing his hurting dick, and began to stroke it slowly, watching how fascinated Hinata seemed to be by the act. Following his strokes with her eyes, she slowly began to rub her legs, feeling hotter and hotter.

Just looking at his body made her tremble. His sculpted abs and arms were such a turn on. His dick large and lickable was begging for her , the most delectable thing was his look, his eyes. Those blue eyes looking at like she was his pray.

Without even thinking, she took off her panties and started to crawl to the edge of the bed. Positioning herself so that her back was at his front, she seated herself on the matresss, showing her ass and pussy to him.

"Naruto, take me please! I'm so ready for you."said Hinata with a sensual voice.

Naruto did just that. Positioning himself at her backside, then beginning to rub himself on her asscheeks.

Approaching her more,he began to kiss her back, savoring her luscious milky skin.

His dick was aching so hard. He entered her slowly, savoring her thight and drenched pussy.

"Fuuuck… so fucking perfect."

At first his pace was making Hinata feel every vein of his dick, how full it could make her feel.

"Yes, Naruto. Let my body make you feel better. Let me …"

Those words were like a melody to his ears. Wanting more from her, wanting to hear just how much he was affecting her, he began a faster pace, felling himself lost in her.

Her screams and whimpers of appreciation made him feel powerful. Feeling the need to kiss her, he took her by the hair, arching her back. With a possessive grip on her hair and throat, he angled her face and began to savour her mouth.

"You're mine. I love youuu Hinata" he growled in her mouth.

"I'm yours. Ah, me up,pleaseee."

Lowering her body on the matress he pressed himself against her and squeezing the shit out of her ass, growling in her ear.

"Narutoo. I'm…I'm cumming!"

With a bite on her earlobe she came hard screaming his name like no tomorrow. Feeling himself at the edge too, he took out his dick, stroking it fast. While cumming, his cum was now splayed possessively on his girlfriend back, ass, and pussy like a proof that she belonged to him.

Naruto took Hinata on his arms and put her beside him in bed, both of them breathing hard. Looking once more at her, he couldn't believe how lucky he could be to have such a loving person at his side, loving him with every fiber of her body and soul.

"Naruto, I love you."said Hinata enjoying the feeling of herself plastered to him ,his big hands in hers.

"I know Hinata. I know that you love me. I'm so,so happy that you are mine. And I'm yours too."

With a happy smile,both of them enjoyed the company of each other till morning came.


End file.
